Ocean Size Love
by xx.AwkwardVampire.ANIMEfreak
Summary: Ichigo is having problems confessing her love for a certain boy...but it's even harder for her, because she knows that he might not even be in tokyo the next day...so she toughens up, and sings at the school concert just for him. [crap story]


_A.N/ This is my first one-shot, and my first attempt on writing a fic on Ichigo and Ryou. I really like this couple… I think they're just perfect for each other! Hm… Imagine…beautiful scenery with Ichigo and Ryou standing by the lake- okay okay…ON WITH THE STORY!!!_

_P.S. Ichigo is 16; everyone else is 3 years older._

_**Ocean Sized Love**_

Ichigo Momomiya sat nervously in front her friends. "Um…are you sure about this…I mean…what if he doesn't even like me? And you see how he teases me about…well about almost anything! Plus he's going away soon! Oh No! He's going away! WHY?" Ichigo yelled to her friends. "I'm sure he likes you to. But Ichigo…I heard that if a guy constantly teases you, he likes you!" Lettuce said. "I read it in a book!" She added at the end.

"Hm…I guess I should give it a try…" Ichigo mumbled. "But you all know that I can't sing! My voice sucks badly!" She told them.

"No it doesn't! You have a great voice! Plus…your voice and the situation your in now would perfectly match you!" Pudding said.

Ichigo just thought…What if he doesn't even care about my feelings for him? What if Ryou doesn't feel the same way?

And just when she was going to continue, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Mint.

"Hey, you know, if you're going to sing to him, he has to be there doesn't he?" She asked.

"Oh yeah…" Ichigo said to herself. "Omg!" She screamed. "I forgot to invite him!"

Ryou's Room

I heard she's going to sing at her school…why didn't she invite me? And I'm even going away soon! What if she doesn't like me? I mean…I have been pretty mean to her…teasing her and everything…but hey! You can't blame me…I'm just a boy! And boys like me just like to have fun…I wonder if she likes roses?

And before he could think of anything else, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Was all he said…he couldn't really care less about who it was right now.

"Ryou? Are you there? Um…I have an er…performance on Saturday… And I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come…" She stuttered.

"I would love to, you know, I was beginning to think you didn't want me to come!" Before he could stop himself, all these words just blurted out. And by the time he found out what he just said, he went tomato red.

"R-R-Really?" Was all she could have really said.

"Huh? Oh…um…er…I didn't really mean to."

"Oh. Then I'll just see you on…Saturday…" She said a bit disappointed.

She walked out his door, slowly, looking like a 5 year old that just broke her mother's new vase.

"Bye" She mumbled, and after that, she was out the door. He just sat their on his bed, staring at the door. I wonder what I should wear to the school performance. All the questions in his head had either had 'Ichigo' in it, or at least something about Ichigo.

Saturday

Ichigo was on backstage. She was next, and she was very, very nervous. She peeped out the curtains of the stage in her school hall, and saw that the entire hall was filled with many people she knew. After scanning through the crowd at least three times, she spotted a certain blond-haired boy, sitting rather patiently with a small smile on his face.

"Places everyone!" The manager called to the group of people standing around the stage. After about ten minutes, everyone was ready, and Ichigo stood behind the curtains, with a microphone stand in front of her.

"And now we present, Ichigo Momomiya, with the song Ocean Size Love by Leigh Nash!" The guy who usually says that said. (A/N I'm not really sure what they call them lol.)

The red curtains opened and Ichigo stood in the middle of the stage.

"Um…this is dedicated to one of the people I truly love…But I know that you don't know how much I actually like you…so I want to express my love for you by singing." She said, while eyeing a special boy in the crowd of thousands. He saw her eyeing him, and saw some feeling in her eyes. Wait…it can't really be me can it? He wondered. I'll find out soon enough, he told himself as she started to speak again. "I also want to sing this because he's going away…and I'm not exactly sure if he's coming back, so I want him to know that I love him, and I'll wait for him for as long as he's gone." She told the crowd a bit hesitantly. She started to play the piano. And she sang:

_I know what I'm doing may be dumb  
I know I should not be staring at the sun  
But the thought of you leads me to temptation  
It's the same whatever side you're on  
Separated we are delicate and small  
And the space between, needs our attention  
I see you right in front of me, as close as you can get  
And I pray that you won't leave, this daydream yet _

And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love

I don't have to worry any more  
If I really need you I'll go to the shore  
And the thought of you there is my protection  
I see you right in front of me, a vision in my head  
And I know this is as real, as a daydream gets

And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love

You make no sound, but I can hear you in the wind  
I can see this never ends, like the sea, like you for me

And it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love  
And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love

Oh, oh...

And she finished off with a stray tear falling from her eye. Everyone was clapping, and many where even standing, including the certain boy she dedicated it to. She smiled, and bowed, then went off the stage. She was met by loud clapping from various people when she got backstage.

Ichigo started to talk with Zakuro and Mint, when a sudden tap was felt on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw the one boy she truly loved.

"Ryou?" She whispered. "That song was um…dedicated to you…"She whispered, embarrassed.

"Really?" Was all he could truly say. He was surprised, and speechless. She just merely nodded.

"I really don't want you to go Ryou…I still need you…After what Masaya did to me, you were the only one that was truly their. And whenever I needed someone to talk to, or cry on, you were their. I don't think I could live without you." Her whisper growing quieter and quieter, that Ryou actually had to strain his ears to hear her. Tears streaked down her face, because her bangs were covering her eyes, so you could only truly see the tears falling from somewhere under those lone bangs. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, when she felt sudden warmth surrounding her. He hugged her tightly, and as tightly as he could without hurting her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave me Ryou…I'm nothing without you…" She whispered to him.

The room was completely deserted, aver since Ryou entered the room.

"And I'm nothing without you, Strawberry…" He answered her. "But I have to go…you know that…and I'm not sure how long it would take…It could take hours, days, months, or even as much as years. Ichigo, I can't promise you that I'll be here forever…you know that…" He whispered into her ear.

"But-But…why? Can't I come with you? I need you…I have no strength without you…" She said, suddenly, but slowly letting go of her grasp around him. More tears ran down her face. She instantly fell to the ground on her knees when both hands were well away from Ryou. Her head were in her hands, and you could actually hear her whimper, in almost…pain? She was feeling pain? She shuffled to the corner, which wasn't too far from where she was currently kneeling in sadness and pain.

"Please Ryou…Please…I'm begging you…Stay with me…please?" She said, as if pleading for dear life.

"Ichigo…I can't stay…but if you want…I think you can come with me…but it's too dangerous for you…And I can't allow you to get hurt!" He said yelling the last sentence.

"Ryou you're hurting me more now that I know that you wont let me stay with you…I'm starting to feel like you're just like Masaya!" She screamed, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. "I'm starting to think you're just using me…just like Masaya…-Starting to think every guy in this damn world is the same!" She screamed.

"Ichigo…it's not like that…I never want to hurt you!" He said, and just as he was going to continue, she interrupted him.

"Then take me with you…" She whispered.

He looked at her small form, curled up, her knees hugged up to her chest, with her head buried in her hands supported by her knees. And he thought, It would be good to finally love some one…but…I just don't want her getting hurt…and if she stays, as she says, she'd live in pain, and if she came, she's bound to get hurt.

And before he could think of anything else, she told him.

"I would do anything to be with you Ryou…I would sell my soul if you wanted me to…I would happily kill myself if you asked me to…I would do anything to be with you." She told him.

Commit suicide if I asked her to?

Sell her soul?

Omg…this…I NEED to take her with me… he told himself.

"Fine…but if you get hurt…I'd blame myself, and if you die…you do understand that I would die with you?" He asked her.

"R-r-Really?" She asked him. She immediately leapt from her spot and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you Ryou Shirogane" She told him.

"And I love you too, Ichigo Momomiya." He answered back…

Now this was the beginning of a new end…

_The end_

Hoped you liked it!!! Do you guys think I should do a sequel? I'm not sure…lol…I'm sleepy…lol…it's like 12 pm now…way past my bed time…anyway…Goodnight!!!

XxXcjXxX


End file.
